Surat Cinta Seribu Tahun
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: For ALM A Lifetime of Memories / Jika aku kembali dengan selamat, seribu tahun lagi aku akan menuliskan surat cinta untukmu. Surat yang pasti akan kau terima. Walau pun di dunia yang terpisah jauh, aku tetap mencintaimu … Sakura/ Mind Rnr?


**Surat Cinta Seribu Tahun**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** SasoSaku

**Genre:** Romance n fantasy

**Rate:** T

**Warning: **Au, ooc, typo dkk

**Summary:**

For ALM (A Lifetime of Memories) prompt word **Time**

Jika aku kembali dengan selamat, seribu tahun lagi aku akan menuliskan surat cinta untukmu. Surat yang pasti akan kau terima. Walau pun di dunia yang terpisah jauh, aku tetap mencintaimu … Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, lihat itu Ino … meteor jatuh." Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu bersorak riang. Mata emeraldnya tak berhenti mengagumi sekumpulan bintang yang baru saja turun cepat ke bumi, "ah … aku lupa memanjatkan permohonanku. Seandainya saja aku bisa memiliki kekasih secepatnya."

"_Baka-forehead_, kalau kekasih bisa langsung diminta semudah itu apa gunanya yang namanya usaha."

"Kau benar, hanya saja—" Gadis berkulit putih itu menggantung kalimatnya di udara, "aku hanya ingin bertemu kekasih sejatiku," sambungnya di dalam hati, memanjatkan sebuah doa yang tak di sadarinya akan dikabulkan oleh sang bintang.

"Kita berpisah di simpang ini. _Mata ne,_ Sakura."

Emerald itu sedikit meredup menyaksikan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja meninggalkannya berbelok ke sebuah tikungan di sebelah kiri. Sebenarnya tadi mereka bertiga pulang bersama. Dan yang baru saja pergi itu adalah sahabat baiknya Yamanaka Ino dan kekasih barunya Shimura Sai. Mereka berdua baru saja berpacaran dua minggu yang lalu. Bukan iri atau apa pun hanya saja ia juga berharap bisa bersama seorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Tolong pertemukan aku dengan kekasih hatiku."_

Sesaat sebuah keinginan terdalamnya terucap gadis berambut merah muda itu melebarkan matanya saat melihat sekumpulan meteor besar dengan jumlah tak biasa menuju langsung ke hadapannya. Tak sanggup menahan kilaunya cahaya sang bintang ia menutup mata.

Haruno Sakura gadis yang kini merasakan tubuhnya melayang bebas membuka matanya cepat dan mendapati tubuhnya pada sebuah lingkaran berwarna-warna dengan pusaran yang bergejolak cepat. "Sebenarnya di mana ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Merasakan tubuhnya semakin tertarik ke dalam lubang itu ia pun berteriak kencang berharap seseorang akan menolongnya.

Sebuah tangan terjulur menggapai jarinya, memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Hangat," pikir Sakura saat merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk seseorang, "kau siapa?"

Pemuda yang mungkin berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun itu tak menjawab apa-apa. Manik kecoklatan miliknya malah menatap ke atas, "kau berasal dari gerbang yang mana?"

Melihat Sakura yang kelihatannya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. "Tidurlah, anggap saja kau sedang bermimpi. Walau tempat ini tak sama dengan itu, namun kita lebih baik pergi dulu dari tempat ini," ujarnya sembari mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada mata Sakura membuat emerald milik gadis musim semi ini turun dengan perlahan.

Keduanya pun menghilang dalam sebuah bayang terang. Meninggalkan warna bak pelangi di sebuah tempat tak bernama.

"_Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Dan kau siapa?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah geliat kecil dari sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur. Dengan mata yang masih belum terbuka dengan sempurna ia melepas selimut yang berada di tubuhnya. "_Kaa-san_ … ini jam berapa?" tanyanya lalu turun dari tempat tidur, namun langkahnya terhenti karena menabrak seseorang di jalur langkahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata bermanik emerald itu perlahan mengerjap menelisik suara siapa yang barusan berkumandang terlalu dekat di telinganya. "Kau yang di dalam mimpi tadi bukan?" tanyanya saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan sebuah mata bermanik coklat yang menatapnya dalam tak berbicara dengan wajah tanpa ekpresi layaknya sebuah boneka yang sering dilihatnya di sebuah etalase toko boneka. Apa lagi dengan sebuah _hakama_ layaknya boneka jepang.

"Ini dimana? Aku harus pulang orang tuaku pasti khawatir." Sakura yang baru saja berhasil mengumpulkanya nyawanya langsung berlari keluar mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya pada pemuda aneh berpakaian lucu itu. Padahal di rumah tapi menggunakan pakaian tradisional begitu.

Namun langkah Sakura terhenti saat mendapati di depan rumah bukan sebuah jalan raya tempatnya berpijak semula namun jejeran rumah berpagar semen padat dan sebuah jalan kecil yang sangat lengang.

"Jangan bercanda … semua ini pasti bohong kan? Ini cuma mimpi kan? Aku mau pulang. Pulang," racaunya tak jelas saat tak percaya melihat pemandangan tak biasa. Tak ada lagi jalanan ramai dan gedung bertingkat, tak ada sekumpulan orang yang bermain di malam seperti biasa dilihatnya di kota.

"Itu mustahil kau tak akan bisa pulang sekarang." Pemuda itu berujar singkat melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Apa maksudmu. Jangan bercanda adik kecil." Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras, mencoba menahan tangis saat apa yang mungkin dikatakan pemuda berwajah anak-anak—walau masih lebih tinggi dari Sakura— itu benar.

"Walau terlihat lebih muda darimu jangan salah, umurku sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun asal kau tahu." Pemuda yang tengah mensedekapkan kedua tangannya itu berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura berdiri di samping gadis yang tengah berjongkok dalam diam.

"Sepertinya kau terperangkap di zaman sekitar seribu tahun dari tempatmu berasal."

"_Seribu tahun? Bagaimana bisa tak mungkin hal sekonyol itu bisa terjadi." _

"Buktinya ada di depan matamu, tidak … sedang terjadi padamu." Pemuda itu lalu ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Kemarin kau baru saja terperangkap di ruang waktu, jika aku tak di sana membawamu kemari kau tak akan berada di mana pun mungkin bisa dibilang menghilang selamanya … karena itu—"

Pemuda itu menghapus pelan air mata Sakura yang mengalir dengan deras dengan ujung pakaiannya. "—tetaplah hidup dan bertahan, kau pasti akan bisa pulang—nanti."

Sakura terpaku melihat kalau pemuda minim ekpresi itu bisa tersenyum juga bahkan mengelus kepalanya erat. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku _Omyouji*_)"

"_Omyouji?_ Nama yang aneh."

"Phuamphh hahahmmnp." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar sebuah suara tawa tertahan dari arah sampingnya dan melihat kalau ternyata pemuda berambut merah itu bisa tertawa juga. Atau malah menyeringai karena kebodohannya sekarang?

"Uhem … _Omyouji _itu bukanlah nama ... Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai waktu itu tiba." Pemuda itu kembali berdiri dan mejulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, "lagi pula lebih baik kita masuk sebelum kau terkena demam karena menggunakan pakaian kekurangan bahan seperti itu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya—sebuah seragam sailor berwarna putih dengan rok berwarna biru sepuluh sentimeter di atas lutut.

Sebuah kedutan bersilang mampir di dahinya. "Ini seragam sekolahku _omyouji no aho_!" teriak Sakura keras.

Namun seakan menulikan pendengaranya tangan Sakura malah ditarik ke dalam kediaman sang _omyouji _yang tadi tak disadari Sakura ternyata berukuran sangat besar dan dikelilingi dengan banyak bunga plum yang tengah mekar. Berwarna putih dan menghiasi seluruh taman.

Sebuah kolam ikan dengan sepotong bambu yang dialiri air dan berbunyi 'klotak' tiap kalinya air tertumpah ruah juga ikut meramaikan kesunyian malam yang begitu dingin. Walau terasa dingin setidaknya tangan yang kini menggenggam erat tangannya terasa sangat hangat. Bahkan suara yang terekam di kepalanya juga ikut terngiang dengan indahnya.

"Kana _baa-san_ Tolong temani gadis ini dahulu."

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak masuk dan berdiri di samping Sakura. Menunduk hormat sebelum mengambil alih genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Nanti aku akan kemari lagi. Siapkan saja apa yang dibutuhkan gadis itu."

"Tu—tunggu dulu." Namun Sakura tak bisa lagi bertanya saat pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Membuat batinnya bergejolak sebenarnya di mana ia sekarang dan siapa pemuda itu, dan yang lebih anehnya dari mana datangnya sebuah detakan yang berasal dari jantungnya ini saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu.

"_Ojou-sama_ … bagaimana kalau berganti dengan pakaian ini? Dari pada pakaian aneh yang menampakan tubuh nona seperti ini.

Sekali lagi dahi Sakura berkedut kesal. Bagaimana mungkin pakaian yang biasa dipakainya ke sekolah dibilang pakaian aneh. 'Kalian tahu yang aneh berpakaian seperti boneka _hina matsuri_*) jadi ingin kupajang pada perayaan nanti.' Sepertinya Sakura melupakan kalau dirinyalah yang tengah bertandang ke sebuah zaman di mana ialah yang aneh bukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sebuah suara lembut yang sama kembali menyapa telinga Sakura. Sedikit tersenyum gadis berambut panjang itu berpaling pada pemuda yang sama.

Sakura merasakan kalau tatapan beriris coklat itu terpaku pada dirinya. Menelusuri tiap inci tubuhnya. Membuat rona di pipi Sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. "Ini … bibi yang meminjamkannya padaku," ujar Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura merah muda yang sedang dipakainya, "tapi rasanya aneh, lengannya juga panjang begini."

"Tidak aneh kok, benarkan Sasori-_danna_. Walau pakaian aneh kemarin juga cocok." Perempuan paruh baya yang sejak semalam melayani Sakura itu berkomentar ringan saat melihat kalau tuan mudanya sedikit menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadis cantik disampingnya.

"Cantik … tak ada yang menyangka kalau kau berasal dari dunia zaman yang berbeda. Hanya saja jangan menundukkan wajahmu begitu," ujar Sasori mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan jempol jarinya. Membuat wajah gadis itu bersaing ketat dengan warna rambutnya atau mungkin lebih?

"Oh, ya … aku belum menanyakan namamu."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ehmn … Sakura? bunga yang cantik, cocok dengan dirimu."

Sepertinya Sakura harus belajar mengendalikan detak jantungnya saat mendengar suara pemuda berwajah _baby-face_ itu terlebih saat mendengar namanya tersebut dari bibir merah muda sang _omyouji._

Sasori lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih terus saja memainkan ujung kimononya. Tak lama gadis pemilik emerald itu berani menatap Sasori langsung membuat sebuah senyum tipis mampir pada sang _omyouji._

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Saat kau terlempar ke ruang waktu kemarin, adakah sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Sakura mencoba berpikir sejenak. Seingatnya mereka sedang pulang sekolah bertiga sore itu. Dan berhenti di sebuah jembatan saat hujan meteor datang dan berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati pemandangan alam yang jarang terjadi itu.

"Hujan … meteor," lirih Sakura, _"dan permohonanku ingin bertemu dengan—"_

"Hujan meteorkah? Kalau sekelompok meteor besar juga akan datang tak lama lagi dan aku yakin kau akan bisa pulang nanti."

"—_kekasih sejatiku." _Sakura tak mendegarkan apa saja yang dijelaskan oleh Sasori karena sebuah spekulasi lain mampir di dalam ingatannya. Mungkinkah permohonannya saat itu terkabulkan dan benarkan Sasori orangnya?

"Sakura … Sakura."

"Ah, iya … maaf aku Sasori-_sama_."

"Sasori, kau boleh memanggilku Sasori."

Sakura hanya mengangguk ringan, ingin rasanya Sakura berbicara panjang lebar dan bertanya tentang sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Semalam Kana _baa-san_ sudah memberitahukannya apa itu _omyouji_ jika memang benar Sakura ingin Sasori meramalkannya tentang permohonannya sebelumnya. Namun Sasori sudah tak kelihatan keesokan harinya. Mungkinkah ada pasangan kekasih yang terpisah antara ruang dan waktu sejauh ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan pelan menelusuri bagian dalam rumah. Hari sudah beranjak malam namun sejak saat itu ia tak bertemu dengan Sasori, mungkinkah pemuda berambut merah itu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Penerangan yang berasal dari obor yang berada ditiap dinding dan sekeliling rumah adalah penerangan yang ada. Walau hanya dari obor setidaknya itu cukup terang untuk melihatnya melangkah.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melihat bayang seseorang di ruang utama. Melihat siluet dibalik kain tipis yang berada di sana. Sepertinya itu Sasori. Melangkah pelan Sakura mencoba mendekatinya walau dengan sedikit susah dan mengangkat ujung _kimono_-nya. Sepertinya ia lebih menyukai pakaian anehnya dari pada _kimono_ berlapis yang saat ini membalut tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa tidur Sakura?" tanya Sasori saat menyadari adanya langkah kecil dari kesunyian malam. Manik coklatnya mendapati Sakura yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu yang kesulitan saat mencoba berjalan.

"Itu apa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat banyak gulungan yang berserakan di sekitar Sasori. Ada yang terbuka dan masih tergulung rapi dengan tulisan yang tak bisa dimengertinya.

"Seperti kertas ya?" ujar Sakura lagi menyentuh beberapa gulungan perkamen yang kelihatannya di baca oleh Sasori, "tulisannya aneh."

"Bukan aneh, Saku. Hanya saja mungkin kau tak bisa membacanya, mau kuambilkan yang bergambar?"

"Bergambar? Dulu mama juga membacakan cerita setiap malam di saat aku kecil. Mereka selalu mengelus pelan kepalaku dan membuat aku nyaman dan bisa tertidur dengan nyaman. Gulungan ini seperti buku dongeng yang ada di—" Sakura tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah muram. _"—rumah. Bagaimana keadaan mama dan papa ya. Sekarang mereka sedang apa dimana ya?" _Setitik air mata menggantung disudut matanya. Sakura merindukan kelaurganya, sangat merindukan mereka.

"Ah, maaf ne Sasori … aku malah melamun." Sakura mencoba menggsosok matanya pelan, mencoba tersenyum pada sang omyouji yang malah tersenyum teduh padanya.

_Sraak._

Sasori menarik gadis yang berbeda sebelas tahun dengannya itu kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan sebuah kekuatan dari tubuhnya. "Sekali ini saja kembalilah ke masa kecilmu, tidak apa-apa … aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu pada keluargamu, Sakura. Aku janji."

Air mata Sakura berlinang dengan derasnya. Mengapa pemuda ini bisa begitu mudahnya masuk ke dalam hatinya sedemikian cepat. Mengapa rasa nyaman ini begitu hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu tentram seperti dipeluk kedua orang tuanya. Padahal Sakura bukalah gadis yang akan menangis dengan begitu cepat apa lagi di depan seseorang terlebih orang yang barus saja dikenalanya. "Hiks … _arigatou _Sasori."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari masuk dengan leluasa melalui celah jendela yang tak tertutup sejak semalam. Sakura memicingkan matanya saat cahaya kecil itu masuk dan tertangkap di matanya. Sakura merasakan ada beban yang bertambah di pinggangnya dan melihat tangan seseorang yang melingkar erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sasori?" Sakura mengelus pelan wajah pemuda yang ternyata sudah berhasil menangakap hatinya dan membuat sebuah perasaan aneh bergejolak dengan kuatnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi tangan Sakura saat mata milik Sasori malah berbalik menatapnya.

"Ah, iya … kenapa kau tak bangunkan aku saja Sasori?" tanya Sakura merasakan panas yang mejalar ke tubuhnya saat mengingat bagaimana lengan sang tuan muda memeluknya erat sejak semalam.

"Malas, rasanya tidur di sini ditemani dirimu cukup hangat kok."

"Jangan menggodaku, Sasori." Sakura melayangkan tangannya saat Sasori malah menatapnya dalam. Sakura dapat melihat bagaimana rasanya terperangkap dalam mata itu, kenapa baru disadarinya jika Sasori juga seorang penghipnotis ulung yang mampu membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya sebuah jarak mulai terkikis secara perlahan. Merasakan sebuah kelembutan yang mampir di bibirnya. Sasori menciumnya.

Hanya sebentar, karena sebuah suara dari luar mengiterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"Sasori-_sama,_ maaf menganggu … Hashirama _dono_ sudah menunggu di ruang bangau."

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan diwajahnya dan menangkan detak jantungnya tak menyangka kalau ia akan berciuman dengan sang _omyouji._ Sakura mengelus pelan bibirnya yang baru saja merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sekali ini saja Sakura berciuman hanya saja berciuman dengan Sasori memberikan sebuah perasaan lain dihatinya.

"Aku akan kembali, akan kuminta Kana _baa-san_ menemanimu hari ini." Sasori mengecup pelan kening Sakura. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang semalam dijadikan alas tidur mereka ia lalu keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih belum bersuara.

"_Mama, papa … maaf mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kana _baa-san_ dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasori saat ia tak melihat Sakura di dalam kamarnya.

"Ah, _ojou-sama_ sedang berada di taman tengah, sepertinya ia sedang melihat bebungaan yang sedang mekar."

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasori segera menuju ke taman tengah yang merupakan tempat bersantai yang sering digunakan sebagai tempat minum the keluarganya. Manik coklatnya mendapati Sakura yang tengah jongkok di depan bunga plum yang sedang mekar.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat bahagia, sesekali ia mengganggu ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang bebas dengan tangannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori membuat gadis itu menoleh lalu berdiri dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Rasanya bosan tak ada kau di sini Sasori … kau kemana saja?"

"Ada pekerjaan tadi." Sasori hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan Sakura, ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menggandenganya dengan perlahan menuju bangku kayu yang ada di taman.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu serius _ne_, tuan muda kecil," goda Sakura membuat sekejab wajah Sasori memerah namun langsung kembali seperti semula. Melihat gelagat Sasori, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menggoda pemuda itu sebagai balasan tadi pagi karena membuatnya memerah malu.

"Ini." Sasori mengulurkan sebuah kalung berbandul lingkaran dari lengan _hakama_-nya lalu memasangkannnya ke leher Sakura. "Ini jimat yang akan mengembalikanmu ke duniamu semula Sakura. Dan aku akan mengembalikanmu ke sana tiga hari lagi bertepatan dengan hujan meteor yang akan terjadi."

"_Tiga hari lagi? Itu terlalu cepat bahkan untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya pada pemuda berambut merah ini."_

"Sakura … kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori cemas melihat gadis itu hanya diam setelah mendengar ucapannya. Apa semua terlalu buru-buru? Namun hanya ini kesempatan untuk mengembalikan Sakura karena tak akan tahu kapan lagi meteor yang sama akan turun ke bumi.

"_Apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu seperti apa yang aku rasakan Sasori? Apa kau tak bisa merasakan detak jantung dan perasaanku?"_

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja. _Ne,_ Sasori kau mau mengajakku berkeliling sebelum waktuku pulang?"

"Baik _Ojou-sama_," goda Sasori menjulurkan tangan kanannya meminta Sakura meletakkan tangannya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus Sasori _danna_," balas Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan Sasori melihat tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak henti-hentinya berteriak senang saat melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Melihat sebuah pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihatnya melalui buku sejarah miliknya. Sebuah pasar yang dipadati orang-orang yang menggunakan pakaian yang aneh menurutnya.

"Gadis aneh, kenapa dari tadi tersenyum sendiri begitu?" tanya Sasori sembari memperbaiki kerudung yang dikenakan Sakura. Tangannya mengelus pelan kepala Sakura lalu mengajak gadis itu untuk mengunjungi tempat yang lain.

"Ini …?" Sakura memandang tabjub saat melihat sebatang pohon Sakura besar yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Bunga yang sewarna dengan warna rambut miliknya.

"Di sini kita akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia sana, Sakura … saat gerbang terbuka di malam hujan meteor pintunya akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Raut wajah Sakura kembali berubah murung, apa benar semua akan berakhir sampai di sini. Padahal ia sudah sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kekasih sejatinya, namun semua akan berkakhir dengan sekejab mata saja.

"Iyah … pulang. Kau benar … makanya ayo ajak aku berkeliling ke tempat yang lain," ujar Sakura kembali tersenyum, tak ingin membuat wajah Sasori kembali khawatir karenanya.

Mereka berdua lalu mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang direkomendasikan Sasori. Sebuah kuil yang berada di atas bukit. Sebuah kuil yang baru saja dibangun untuk tempat sembahyang, Sakura menepuk kedua tangannya sebelum ikut berdoa.

"Apa yang kau pinta, Sakura?"

"Rahasia," ujar Sakura lalu kembali menyeret Sasori untuk berkeliling, hampir seharian mereka habiskan hingga sore menjelang. Sakura berjalan bersisian di samping Sasori.

"Lihat Sasori ada bunga," ujar Sakura lalu berjongkok di tepi jalan. Emeraldnya menatap tabjub pada bunga berwarna putih yang tengah mekar liar dengan indahnya.

"Ah, sayang ini masih belum mekar, padahal yang lain sudah mekar dengan indahnya," ujar Sakura lagi melihat sekuncup bunga yang tergeletak seorang diri berjauhan dengan yang lain.

Sasori ikut berjongkok tangannya lalu memetik sang kuncup bunga dan meletakkannya di tangan Sakura. "Berdoa'lah Sakura," ujar Sasori menatap lembut pada Sakura.

Sakura yang hanya bingung menuruti permintaan Sasori, tak lama bunga di tangan Sakura bergerak dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kelopak bunga yang sama dengan yang di sana.

"Uwaaahhhh …" Sakura menatap kagum pada keajaiban yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya secara langsung. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis, "_ne_, Sasori … jika aku pulang nanti apa kau tak akan merindukanku? Kalau aku iya … malah aku berharap kalau aku tak usah pulang, namun aku tetap harus pulang."

"Eh?" Sasori mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja disampaikan Sakura padanya. Tidakkah ia salah dengar jika gadis itu tengah menyatakan perasaannya walau dalam arti yang implisit.

"Sudah, lupakan saja … ayo pulang." Sakura lalu berdiri di tangannya sekuntum bunga pemberian Sasori lalu berlari menjuju kediaman Akasuna. Mengabaikan Sasori yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dengan mata yang menatap kosong ke arah dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari itu bukanlah waktu yang lama bahkan itu sudah akan terjadi saat ini. Dimana waktunya Sakura untuk pulang, ia sudah harus kembali dan meninggakan Sasori sekarang juga.

"Kau siap Sakura?" tanya Sasori saat sudah menyelesaikan persiapannya untuk mengembalikan Sakura kembali ke zamannya yang sebenarnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, ia bergerak menuju lingkaran mantra yang sudah dipersiapkan Sasori. Menunggu hingga sekumpulan besar meteor kembali seperti hari itu. Bedanya kali ini ia akan kembali bukan terdampar di zaman yang sangat tak dikenalnya ini, meninggalkan semua perasaanya di sini.

"Sakura ingatlah ucapkan doa'mu untuk pulang saat meteor itu datang, mengerti." Sasori lalu membuat jarak dari Sakura karena waktu yang akan dinantikannya akan datang, mengantarkan gadis yang sudah mulai masuk ke dalam hatinya untuk pulang.

"Itu dia, Sakura, ucapkan keinginanmu untuk pulang."

Sekumpulan meteor kembali datang, menerpa tubuh Sakura. Sakura menutup matanya saat cahaya menyilaukan itu menerpa tubuhnya. "Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya pelan.

Sasori menatap heran saat cahaya meteor itu menghilang dan ia masih mendapati Sakura yang masih berada di lingkaran mantra dengan wajah memerah dan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua emerald miliknya.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau masih di sini … apa kau tak berdoa yang benar?"

"Hiks … _Sasori no aho! Baka! Baka!"_ Sakura memukul kencang dada Sasori. "Aku mencintaimu bodoh, dan hanya kau tempatku pulang."

Sasori tertegun mendengar penuturan Sakura, sebenarnya sudah lama ia menantikan kalimat itu terucap dari bibir merah muda Sakura. Hanya saja ia tak berani berharap kalau Sakura akan memilih untuk tinggal.

"Maaf Sasori maaf, tapi aku tak bisa memohon sebuah kebohongan," isak Sakura.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, tak tahukah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat harus mendorongmu pulang?" tanya Sasori kelu. "_Ore mo, aishiteru yo_, Sakura." Sasori menarik pelan kepala Sakura memerangkap bibir lembut itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang berbeda dengan waktu itu. Kali ini penuh dengan perasaannya, agar gadis itu juga tahu kalau ia juga tak ingin gadis itu pulang dan membiarkannya pergi. "Kali ini aku tak akan segan lagi, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Sakura. Tetaplah di sisiku, selamanya."

**Pertama kalinya aku mengerti mengapa aku melewati ruang waktu dan datang ke tempat ini. Itu untuk bertemu denganmu, Sasori.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari Sakura berlangsung dengan bahagia, walau ia tak bisa lagi melihat keluarganya. Setidaknya Sasori selalu ada di sini menemaninya. Bersamanya selalu. Berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu sudah cukup dibandingkan apa pun juga di dunia ini.

Sasori menatap bahagia pada gadis yang sebentar lagi akan beralih marga menjadi Akasuna. Ya, Sasori sudah berniat untuk meminang Sakura pada musim panen berikutnya dan menjadikan Sakura bagian Akasuna yang sah. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi menantikannya.

_Praaang._

Sakura bersandar erat pada dinding kamar saat merasakan kepalanya yang didera rasa sakit yang begitu hebat. Padahal sedari tadi ia tak merasakan apa-apa kenapa sekarang malah begini.

Tubuh Sakura merosot hebat saat dirasanya kakinya tak lagi bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Untung saja Sasori yang baru saja masuk karena mendengar suara benda pecah berhasil menangkap tubuh gadis itu.

Sasori mencium pelan tangan Sakura, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Sakura yang kini tengah berbaring karena sesuatu.

"Sasori …," lirih Sakura saat berhasil sadar dan mendapati Sasori yang menatapnya cemas.

"Sakur, aku akan mengembalikanmu pulang."

"Tidak … aku tak mau Sasori," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Kau terkena penyakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan di duniamu … dan aku tak mau melihatmu mati Sakura."

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa pun saat melihat mata Sasori yang menyiratkan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk dan bercampur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, dan putus asa.

"Tapi … aku tak mau, Saso …" Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat sebuah rasa sakit mengambil semua kesadarannya dan membuatnya tak bisa lagi berbicara dan akhirnya tertidur.

"_Tetaplah hidup Sakura, Aku akan mendo'akanmu dari sini."_

Sasori mengangangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style. Ia membawa Sakura ke ruang penyucian. Mengucapkan berbagai mantra. "Maaf Sakura hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu." Sasori mengecup pelan bibir Sakura sebelum sebuah cahaya membawanya menghilang dari kediaman Akasuna. Melewati ruang waktu dengan resiko tinggi demi mengembalikan gadis yang sangat dicintainya walau mungkin nyawanya sendiri akan terancam. "Tetaplah hidup Sakura, sesampainya di sana, aku akan menuliskan surat untukmu, surat yang pasti akan kau terima, aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sakura membuka matanya, ia terlihat bingung mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah sakit. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya. Orang tuanya dan sahabatnya. Namun tak ada orang yang sangat dicintainya di sana tersenyum padanya.

Kata orang tuanya, Sakura ditemukan terjatuh di bawah jembatan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Semu terasa bagaikan mimpi untuknya, namun sebuah kalung berbandul lingkaran kecil di lehernya menjadi bukti kalau semua itu bukan mimpi termasuk semua sentuhan Sasori di tubuhnya.

Sakura berdiri di sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang sudah berguguran tak jauh dari sebuah kuil yang dulu pernha disinggahinya. Walau sudah dimakan usia kuil itu masih berdiri kokoh.

"Sasori, aku masih hidup … hanya saja aku merindukanmu … sangat merindukanmu."

_Sraaasssshhh_

Tiba-tiba saja pohon sakura itu mekar dengan begitu banyak bunga sakura yang begitu indah. Emerald Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, mungkinkah ini nyata? Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dan bayang seseorang di depan pohon Sakura yang tengah mekar.

"_Jika aku kembali dengan selamat, seribu tahun lagi aku akan menuliskan surat cinta untukmu. Surat yang pasti akan kau terima. Walau pun di dunia yang terpisah jauh, aku tetap mencintaimu … Sakura._

Air mata Sakura mengalir lagi setelah sekian lama hatinya seakan membeku. "Itu kau kan Sasori?"

**Walau pun terpisah jauh, aku tetap mencintaimu.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**Note: Inspirated by Winter Guardian: Tami Takada**

_Omyouji:_ seperti dukun atau tabib yang mampu menyembuhkan, meramalkan, dan berhubungan ilmu dan alam gaib.

_Hina Matsuri:_ festival boneka yang diadakan setiap tanggal tiga maret yang diadakan untuk mendoakan keselamatan anak perempuan, dengan memasang satu set boneka hinanigyo*).

Fict pertama buat event A Lifetime of Memories Sasosaku, ikutan yuk minna:D

keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan lihat di profile

**Thanks For Reading**


End file.
